1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device; and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a Schottky diode structure, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an active device of semiconductor devices is used to configure a circuit, such as an amplifier, a voltage regulator, a current regulator, an oscillator, a logic gate, and so on. A diode of active devices is widely used as a detecting device, a rectifying device, and a switching device. As for a typical diode, a voltage regulator diode, a variable capacitance diode, a photo diode, a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a zener diode, a gunn diode, a Schottky diode, and so on are exemplified.
The Schottky diode of the exemplified diodes uses Schottky junction generated when a metal comes into contact with semiconductor. The Schottky diode can implement high-speed switching operation and low forward voltage driving. The nitride-based semiconductor device like the Schottky diode has a Schottky contact as an anode electrode, and an ohmic contact as a cathode electrode. However, in the Schottky diode with such a structure, there exists a trade-off relation between satisfaction of low on-voltage and on-current and reduction of a reverse leakage current. Thus, it is difficult to develop a nitride-based semiconductor device capable of operating at a low on-voltage and reducing a reverse leakage current.